superhero_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Splash
Splash (a.k.a. Jackson Park Jr.) is the main protagonist of the franchise of the same name. He is a multiracial (Caucasian and African American) teenager who has the power to change into a blob-like form (because of an extra-terrestrial substance he came into contact with as a kid) and uses his superhuman powers to fight villains, help his friends, and deal with college. Origin Jackson Park Jr. was born to a wealthy family. Both of his parents were of the top-leading scientists of the world as well as the founding members of their company, ParCo. While Jackson's mother, Helen, was pregnant with him however, she had fell seriously ill due to a lab experiment gone awry. The disease slowly caused Helen's skin, hair, and eyes to turn blue, forcing Jackson Sr. to try and find a cure. After nearly 9 months of searching for a cure, Park found the answer he was looking for. After a meteorite with a blue aura literally crashed through the windows of his office, he immediately brought it to the Bio Labs for safe measures. When he got the meteor to the labs, a strange blue ooze-like substance slowly began to crawl out of the rock. Jackson spent nearly a full day experimenting with the entity when he came to the conclusion that the creature was immune to any illness. Jackson rushed to the quarantine the following day, telling his wife he had found a cure. But to his suprise, Helen had just given birth to their son, who she had already named after her husband. Much to Jackson's shock, Helen tells him to not inject the alien's DNA into her system as she fears the disease could be hereditary. She asks him to hold onto the alien's DNA and use it on their son in case he ever comes down with the same disease. Jackson (who is now filled with depression and sorrow) painfully agrees, seeing as how it was the right thing to do. The following week, Helen succumbs to her illness, leaving Jackson without a motherly figure in his life (at least for the moment). Helen's predictions were correct however. At the age of 5, Jackson Jr. began to show signs of the same disease. And to make matters worse, the disease began developing much faster in him than it did in Helen and he fell into a coma. Jackson Sr. immediately had his scientists bring in the extra-terrestrial (suggesting he knew Jr. wasn't going to last as long as Helen) and, in a state of panic, told them to inject the DNA into his son. Unexpectedly, the entity itself got up and seemingly fused itself with Jackson Jr. (most likely either to help him or it felt some sort of special connection with him) and seconds later, Jr. woke up and was restored to full health with no idea of what just happened to him. A happy and tearful Jackson Sr. hugged his son, while knowing how relieved Helen would be. In the present, Jackson Jr. (or J.J. by his friends) has recently graduated high school and is getting ready for college. He accidently starts a fight in a resturant trying to protect his best friend from a group of guys who used to pick on them in school. Right when it looks like Jackson's about to ultimately lose, everything around him slows down (like really slow) and he gets visual aid of his surroundings. He then evades the attacks and uses items in the resturant to ultimately win the fight (and get banned from the resturant for the next month). Films *''Splash'' *''Splash 2'' *''Unite'' *''Splash 3'' *''Splash 4'' Trivia *He has been confirmed to be 18 years old. *His father is African American while his mother was Caucasian. *He is unsure if he even wants to own his family's company in the future. Category:BCtheBoss Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Under Construction Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Living Characters Category:Lovers Category:Protected Pages